


It's Always Been That Way

by The_Big_Wee_Hag



Category: The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Historical, Murder Horses, Pre-Canon, Thisby Island (The Scorpio Races), Water Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Big_Wee_Hag/pseuds/The_Big_Wee_Hag
Summary: No women in the races, they said. It’s always been that way. But it hadn’t.





	It's Always Been That Way

When Puck Connolly climbed up the stair worn into the great stone, the men told her that it was _not her place_. "No women in the races", they said. "It’s always been that way". But it hadn’t. When the high stone was still grey slate the color of the sea and the sky. When the way up was still unworn, a hundred hundred footfalls from becoming a stair, the first blood spilled upon the rock was equal parts men’s and women’s. The Capaill Uisce didn’t care whose hands were tying knots, three and seven and three again, in their long dark manes, and they didn’t care whose cheek pressed up against their drawn-back ear, with the shhh, shhh, shhh reminding them of the sea. The sex of the rider didn’t matter, just the blood pounding through both of their veins as they flew skin to skin across the November sands.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at falliblefabrial.tumblr.com (but this is literally my third story ever so most of it is not writing)


End file.
